


Feeling Jealous Of Your Own Boyfriends Never Ends Well

by HeidiJames28



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Mark Wood, M/M, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: SmutThis is a smutty fic with some angst at the start but this does end happily.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 33
Kudos: 6





	Feeling Jealous Of Your Own Boyfriends Never Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely Zee, sorry it has taken so long it just wasn't happening for me with this fic, but, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> By the way - everyone in this is consenting at all times - they try something new but it doesn't work - this happens and it's not the end of the world. 
> 
> Mark doesn't approach this with the best mindset which I would never recommend - always make sure everyone (including yourself) is enthusiastic about everything and talk through anything you're less confident about. Also, he is hesitant about safewording and ends up not, always make sure everyone is comfortable with using the safewords. 
> 
> Aftercare is important in every situation, especially the one below, if someone refuses to give it, leave the situation.
> 
> As always, remain safe, sane, and consensual and enjoy yourself.

**12:47 Thing 1**

_Joey_

_I need your help._

**12:47 Thing 2**

_What's up?_

_Jos's out if you wanna come up for a natter._

**12:49 Thing 1**

_I don't think Ben and Eoin want me around anymore._

**12:49 Thing 2**

_Is that some kind of joke? Of course, they want you._

**12:50 Thing 1**

_I'm being serious, Joe._

**12:50 Thing 2**

_Come upstairs._

**12:51 Thing 1**

_I'm on my way._

\--

Mark knocked twice on Joe's front door, barely having to wait for Joey to open the door with his large sunshine smile. His smile slipped when he saw Mark looking ragged, he had deep dark circles under his eyes and his skin was white and ashen. 

"You look like shit," Joey helpfully told him, pulling him in for a warm hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"How do I stop Eoin and Ben leaving me?" Mark questioned, not rising to Joey's jab. Joe pulled out of the hug, giving Mark a pitying smile and pulling him over to the loveseat in the corner of the bedroom. Mark curled into Joey's side, sniffling slightly and whimpering as Joe ran a hand softly through his hair. 

"What makes you think they want to leave you, Marky?" Joe asked, his voice low and quiet. "They love you and you complete them." 

"It's a sex thing," Mark answered, shrugging slightly when he received a bewildered expression in response, "and an intimacy thing." 

"I'm gonna need more detail and information if you want actual advice." 

"They just contrast and complement each other perfectly," Mark started, "Ben is all dominant and angry and Eoin is all fight me for my submission. They just work. Eoin is always able to remove all of Ben's anger and Ben is always able to make it good for Eoin."

"What makes you think you don't fit in there?" Joey responded. He already knew everything about the trio's relationship, including their sex life, and neither Ben nor Eoin had ever suggested that Mark didn't belong in their dynamic. 

"I'm too soft and way too easy," Mark explained, pulling away from Joey and curling up against the arm of the chair. "Ben doesn't have to fight me for anything, Eoin doesn't have to tease or be a brat."

"That's why it works, Marky," Joey implored, he needed to make Mark listen before he ended up doing something stupid. "You are the perfect combination of what they need. Ben gets to be dominant without it being a fight and Eoin gets to release his dominant side in a way he can't do with Ben." 

"They don't even ask me to join in, Joey, they just dismiss me like I'm not even important to them." Mark's tone was defeated, it was obvious he was genuinely distressed about the situation. "Last time Ben did badly in a test and Eoin was there, they left the grounds without me. I had to wait for Colly to finish so he could bring me home. They then asked me 'where I'd been' as if they forgot I existed." 

"It sounds like a shit excuse but I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Joey felt awful, he wanted nothing more than to fix Mark's problems but he didn't know what to do. "At the risk of sounding like Dad here, talk to them. Explain your thoughts and maybe you can come to some sort of compromise where everyone's happy." 

"You do sound like Dad," Mark laughed wetly, tears coming to his eyes as he sunk further into his thoughts. "I can't lose them, Joey, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them."

Joey didn't like the strange tone in Mark's words but as he went to speak the door swung open and Jos walked in. "Hello sunshine," he spoke with a warm smile, pressing a kiss to Joey's forehead before turning and smiling at Mark. His smile slipped slightly when he saw the tears in the bowler's eyes. "What's wrong, Marky?" 

"Nothing." Mark hastily rubbed the tears from his eyes, standing up and heading towards the door. "Thanks for the help, Joey, I'll figure it out." 

"Wait, Mark," Joey called out but Mark kept walking ignoring the blonde captain. Joey turned into Jos, wrapping his arms around his waist as he stood next to the sofa. "He thinks Ben and Eoin are going to leave him because he's not a brat."

"What?" Jos asked, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. "That makes literally no sense. I love you but I could not deal with two brats in one relationship." 

"I understand, I can barely deal with me," Joey laughed, tugging Jos until he was sat down and he could cuddle into his side. "He's really worried about it though, I'm worried he's gonna do something idiotic."

"We'll keep an eye on him and tell Ben if he's acting different," Jos assured, wrapping his arms around Joe and pressing a kiss to his hair. "His boys will look after him they always do." 

* * * * *

"Hello gorgeous," Ben greeted, walking into the bedroom. Mark smiled up at him from the bed, his eyes fixated on a bead of sweat rolling down his bare torso. "How's your day been?" Mark's smile slipped slightly at the reminder of his bad thoughts.

"Did you see Joey, I know he was home too?" Eoin asked, walking into the room behind Ben. He pulled his shirt off throwing it in the laundry basket. Mark tracked the movement with his eyes, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. 

"Back in the present, baby," Ben cooed, running a hand through Mark's hair. The fast-bowler blinked heavily, turning to face Ben with an awkward smile. "You looked like you were deep in your thoughts then. Only good ones I presume?" 

"I want you to fuck me like you fuck Eoin," Mark blurted out, shocking both gingers. Ben spluttered, choking on his spit and Eoin dropped the shorts he'd just taken off, blinking at Mark in confusion. "That wasn't meant to come out like that." 

"You want him to fuck you like he fucks me," Eoin teased, prowling towards Mark in only his boxers. He had a cheeky smirk as he straddled Mark, pressing a heated kiss to his lips. "As long as I can help him, it sounds like a great idea." 

"Calm your horses, brat," Ben jokingly snapped, pushing Eoin gently of Mark and sitting down next to him. Mark twitched slightly as Ben intently stared at him, almost inspecting him. "We can one hundred per cent include you in our more extreme encounters, but, we have to discuss it first." 

"Or we could just do it and hope for the best," Mark hedged, he wasn't even sure he wanted to do this and he was worried too much conversation would ruin his confidence. After he'd left Joey, Mark had foolishly decided the only way he could keep his boyfriends happy was to join in on the things they enjoyed.

"It's almost like you don't know me at all, Mark." Ben raised an eyebrow, staring at him incredulously. "If you think that we're going to do anything without at least talking about safety, you are insane. It's so easy for this to go wrong and I am not going to risk your safety in any way shape or form." 

Mark gazed into Ben's piercing eyes, leaning in to kiss him softly. Ben was rough and dominant but underneath all of that was the softest sweetest human and Mark fell more and more in love with him every day. 

"Do you know what you want from this?" Eoin asked, running his thumb along Mark's cheek. Mark's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. "That's alright, baby-boy, you've never done this before. How about we mention the kinks that we don't normally include and you tell us what you think about those?"

"Sure," Mark responded, shrugging slightly. He burrowed into Eoin's side for comfort, sighing happily when he scratched his nails against Mark's scalp. 

"It's pretty similar to normal really just with a few added kinks," Ben started his explanation, sliding in next to Mark and putting his arms soothingly around him. "The same rules apply it just tends to be more for my pleasure than yours." 

"What do you mean?" Mark questioned, blushing heavily as he rolled over and buried his face in Ben's shoulder. Mark always got embarrassed talking about sex, he'd moan like a pornstar throughout but as soon as you asked him about it, he turned into blushing virgin. 

"Normally the only thing I care about, the thing that brings me the most pleasure, is knowing that you two are enjoying it." Ben's voice had dropped a few octaves and Mark let out a breathy moan at the sound. "After a shit match or when I'm particularly angry, I don't care about that, I'm doing it for me and not you." 

"Don't worry though Mark, you'll still enjoy it, he's very good." Ben groaned slightly at Eoin's words, swatting his ginger boyfriend lightly on the arse. "Basically picture Ben during normal soft sex and add in his aggression while batting." 

"Sounds interesting," Mark whispered, his voice weak as he thought about all the times Ben had put on a beautifully arousing batting performance. "What added kinks to you include?" 

"There's only two or three." Eoin curled up around Mark's back, pressing a few kisses to his neck and laughing lightly when Mark instinctually arched his back into the touch. "The main one is choking. Sometimes it's light just enough pressure that I know he's there." Eoin's hand gently wrapped around Mark's throat, squeezing so lightly that Mark wanted to chase him for more.

"Sometimes it's harder." Ben replaced Eoin's hand with his own, applying pressure until Mark moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back, and his neck tilting onto Eoin's shoulder. "Cutting off his air really helps." 

Ben released his hand and Mark gasped loudly. Two fingers tucked under his chin and Mark's head was manoeuvred until he was looking Ben in the eye. "Sorry about that gorgeous, this was meant to be a conversation but you looked so pretty with Eoin's hand around your throat." 

"It's so okay," Mark assured, his hips grinding back against Eoin. Ben wrapped his hands around Mark's waist, stopping his movement and pushing him back into Eoin, who groaned loudly at the contact. "I think I'd quite like the choking." 

"Really, baby-boy," Eoin teased, "I never would have guessed."

"You said two or three," Mark rushed out in an awful attempt to change the topic slightly, "what else is there?"

"Eoin has a thing for degradation," Ben announced causing Eoin to blush heavily and groan in annoyance. Mark pulled away from Eoin's shoulder and stared at him in confusion. "Easy explanation is that I demean him. He likes name-calling and slight objectification. That only ever happens when he's had a bad game. I would never do that otherwise."

Mark gulped slightly in fear, that sounded like his idea of hell but he would do whatever his boyfriends wanted. He just wanted them to love and include him, he could handle some rude names and mean things.

"Ben likes to leave marks," Eoin said in retaliation, raising his eyebrows teasingly at his boyfriend. The shorter ginger leant forward, whispering lowly and seductively in Mark's ear. "He likes to be able to prove he owns us. That it's only him that mark us. Only him that can bite us. He wants to leave marks that you'll feel for days, fingerprints around your throat and deep bites on your thighs. You'll have to cover them with a scarf for days and you'll blush so prettily when people ask about it." 

Ben chuckled deeply when Mark moaned at Eoin's words. Mark bucked up against Ben's hands, tilting his head back onto Eoin's shoulder again and groaning when he couldn't move. "Please daddy," Mark whined, reaching for a kiss. He sighed happily as Ben leant forwards, crashing his lips against Mark's. 

"What do you want, baby?" Ben murmured against his lips. He pulled away as Mark whined helplessly, not able to form words. Ben gently wrapped his hand around Mark's throat, smiling wickedly when he swallowed heavily. "Want me to give you something to swallow around." 

Eoin smirked, pressing gentle kisses to the side of Mark's face when he seemed overwhelmed at the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. "Calm down a bit, darling." Eoin's accent thickened as he cooed in Mark's ear, his breath coming out in short pants against the skin. "No roughness today so you can calm down." 

Ben hummed, pecking mark's lips and keeping his grip loose around Mark's neck. "Neither of us are angry, baby-boy, so you'll have to wait for that." Mark let out a sigh of relief before moaning when Ben pulled Eoin in for a messy kiss over his shoulder. 

* * * * * 

Ben dragged Mark to the car, pushing him carefully into the back seat and slamming the door behind him. Mark's heart-pounded (both from fear and arousal) at the pure dominance which seemed to be seeping out of Ben's soul. 

It had been an awful match for Ben and Eoin and Mark knew exactly what was coming from the moment Eoin stormed into the changing room throwing his bat aggressively to the ground. In the last few weeks, the two gingers had been working on including Mark more in the rougher aspect of their dynamic and Mark would be crazy to complain. The days when he woke up with Eoin's bite marks trailing down his chest and Ben's fingerprints lining his throat were the best days of his life. 

There was one thing they hadn't tried yet though and it was the aspect Mark was terrified of. Degradation and humiliation. The boys had explained that they only used them when a match was horrific and that situation hadn't occurred yet. He was secretly hoping it never would, it wasn't that Mark was afraid of being called names but he loved being good. He enjoyed making Eoin and Ben happy and he wasn't entirely sure he could cope with them saying otherwise. 

He'd tried multiple times to bring up his concerns but every time he opened his mouth to speak, his mind cut him off thinking of the worst-case scenarios of what could happen. He was terrified to lose his boyfriends over something so small and insignificant so he stayed quiet, hoping he would be able to fake his way through the encounters and the gingers would never know anything was wrong. 

If Ben and Eoin had known their boyfriend was going through this emotional turmoil, they would have put a stop to it immediately. They both pinned his awkwardness and tenseness around the topic to a normal nervousness to try something new. 

Currently, Ben was lost in his own head, replaying his dismissal and growling slightly deep in his throat, and he hadn't noticed Mark curling in on himself in the back. Mark jumped slightly when Eoin threw the door open, slipping into the front seat. Ben didn't even speak, he just started the car and began driving. 

\--

Mark squirmed from his position on the bed, leaning into the hand around his neck. Eoin was lying underneath Ben next to him, he had his legs wrapped around Ben's waist and their lips were entwined. 

Mark whined loudly, drawing his boyfriends attention. Ben turned, glaring at him slightly for the impromptu noise. "What do you want?" Ben barked out, fire burning in his eyes. Mark recoiled slightly at the sound, he'd never seen Ben angry at him (he'd seen him angry plenty of times and every time was more attractive than the last but never angry at him). 

The fast bowler didn't say anything, opting to look up at Ben with apologetic eyes. Ben sighed, rolling his eyes and leant down, hissing into his ear. "If I hear one more noise from you, pretty little slut, you won't have a happy ending tonight. Am I understood?"

Mark nodded hesitantly, swallowing harshly around the tightening hand. "Good whore," Ben pulled away, kissing Mark harshly before pulling away and turning back to Eoin. Mark stared at the two, immediately missing Ben's hand around his throat. 

Mark's breathing picked up and his heart pounded harshly. He hated being ignored, it always made him feel bad like he'd disappointed his boyfriends in some way. He opened his mouth to safeword before slamming it shut with an audible snap. He would lie there in complete silence until Ben deemed him good enough to deserve attention. 

It was roughly five minutes later when Eoin looked over at Mark. He was a bit worried because normally Mark would be whining for attention, the noise slipping unwanted through his throat. What he saw stopped his heart, Mark was curled up in a ball, biting his lips until blood streamed down his chin in an attempt to limit his noise. He had tears streaking down his cheeks and his eyes looked hazy and glassy. 

"Red," Eoin gasped out, keeping his eyes fixated on Mark, he wanted to reach out a hand but they were currently being pinned down by Ben. The taller ginger released him immediately, easing out of him carefully, running his hands soothingly along his sides in a light form of comfort. "Not me, it's Mark." 

Ben turned to face Mark, breathing in sharply at the sight of his boyfriend. He quickly shifted, pulling Mark into a hug and cooing gently in his ear. "Baby boy," Ben cooed, growing more nervous when Mark didn't respond. Ben took deep breaths keeping himself calm, this had happened before and he knew what to do but that didn't make it any less terrifying to see. "Breathe for me, gorgeous, breathe." Ben linked their hands, pulling it to his chest in a hope to have him match his breaths. 

Eoin fluttered nervously, curling around Mark's back and stroking his hair softly. "Do you want me to set up comfort, Sir?" Eoin questioned, glancing up at Ben with fear in his eyes. Ben nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his head before Eoin rushed out of the room, the taller ginger could tell Eoin needed a break to regain his thoughts before tending to Mark properly. 

Mark whined loudly when Eoin pulled away, burrowing tighter into Ben to save his warmth. "It's okay baby, Eoin's just getting some things for you, he won't be gone long, baby." Ben's voice was soft and calming. "Daddy's here," Ben continued, running his hands over Mark's back gently, "daddy's got you." 

\--

Eoin stumbled into the kitchen, catching himself on the sides and clinging on tightly. His head was spinning, still feeling slightly hazy after being thrown out of his headspace. He took deep calming breaths, pushing his own fear to the back of his head and focusing on Mark.

"Uncle Moggy," a small voice called from behind him. The ginger swung around to see Sammy standing at the door, fidgeting uncomfortably as he stared at Eoin. "Are you alright? You look a bit scared." 

"I'm fine, Sammy," Eoin tried to reassure, sending him a smile that came across more like a grimace. "Something happened with Mark and I'm just a bit worried." 

"Is he alright?" Sammy gasped, stepping into the kitchen and hugging Eoin nervously. Eoin physically relaxed at the contact, melting into the hug. "Bessie?" Sammy called, smiling happily when Dom walked into the kitchen literal seconds later. 

"What's wrong?" Bessie let out, drawing Sammy against his chest so he could look Eoin in the eyes. He immediately recognised the glassiness in Eoin's eyes and grew worried. "Where's Bennie and Mark, Eoin?" 

"Marky is just having a hard time so I'm setting up comfort," Eoin explained, normally he would stay private but he was slightly under and the words just fell out of him. 

"Do you want some help, Eoin?" Bessie asked, his voice soothing and low. He was panicking slightly, not sure what to do. He'd treat it like he does Sammy and keep him calm until he was back with Ben. 

"Need hot chocolate and water," Eoin responded, pulling Mark's water bottle out of the cupboard. Bessie took it from him when he realised how badly the ginger's hands were shaking, Sammy clicked on the kettle, grabbing the hot chocolate powder. 

"Lemon water, right?" Bessie asked, waiting for a nod before reaching into the fridge and pulling out the pre-sliced lemons, dropping a few into the bottle. "Can you make three please, princess?" Sammy nodded happily making three hot chocolates with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate shavings while Bessie held Eoin, carefully stroking a hand down his arm to ground him. 

Bessie transferred the hot chocolates onto a tray and handed it to Sammy before leading Eoin towards his bedroom with Sammy trailing behind them. Dom knocked, not wanting to just open the door but also needing Ben to collect the hot chocolates because Eoin's hands were shaking too much. 

"Come in," Ben called from inside. Dom hesitantly pushed the door open, smiling slightly when he saw Mark curled into Ben's arms, still weepy, with a thick blanket wrapped around him. Ben was shocked to see Eoin clinging onto Bessie's arm. Eoin saw his boyfriends and ran to them, curling up around Mark's back and acting as a warm barrier for him. 

Sammy popped the tray onto the bedside table before rushing into the bathroom and running the bath. He picked up a random bottle, sniffing it slightly before pouring it into the bath, he fiddled with the heat, trying to make it soothing without being overpowering.

"Thank you," Ben said, his voice full of sincerity as Sammy walked back into the room. Sammy hesitantly walked forwards, pressing a kiss to Mark's forehead before walking to Bessie and curling up into his side. 

"No need," Bessie responded, pulling Sammy out of the room. "Come on, princess, we can go watch that film and I'll explain the bits you don't understand."

Sammy beamed at his boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek as they left the room. "Is Mark going to be okay?"

"He's got, Uncle Bennie, he'll be fine, baby boy. Bennie will take of him, just like I do with you." Ben only just caught Bessie's response, a large smile spreading across his lips as he did. 

"What are you smiling about?" Eoin asked, resting his chin on Mark's shoulder and pressing a kiss to Ben's chest. 

"Bessie is a good boyfriend, that's all, baby." Ben stared at his boyfriends, his eyes locking on Eoin's piercing orbs before flicking to his weepy but increasingly stabilising boyfriend. "How about we get this one into the bath and give him some snacks?"

"Sounds perfect, sir," Eoin remarked, pulling away from the hug and pressing a gentle kiss to Mark. 

\--

Mark was cuddled between his boyfriends, being hand-fed cashew nuts and skittles while taking the occasional sip of water. His hair was wet and fluffy from their bath where Eoin had lovingly washed his hair as he was sandwiched between them in the hot birchwood scented water. 

His consciousness came back to him and the more aware Mark become, the more embarrassed he felt. "Don't do that," Ben cooed, kissing him softly. He'd noticed Mark becoming quieter. "No one's mad, baby boy, you don't need to be embarrassed." 

"We need to talk about it though," Eoin spoke, picking up where his boyfriend stopped. He sushed Mark soothingly when he whined at the words. "We just need to find out what went wrong so we don't do it again." 

It took a bit of time but Mark eventually started speaking, hiding his face in Ben's shoulder so he didn't have to face them. "I liked it all but I don't like being ignored. It made me feel like I've done something wrong and then I overthought everything and then I sort of got lost in my head." 

"It was just the being ignored, nothing else?" Ben checked, gripping Mark's hair and gently pulling him away from his chest. Mark nodded and Ben scanned his face before letting him go with a soft kiss. 

"So you didn't mind the names or Ben's dominance, just the being ignored," Eoin asked, "we just need to know so we can make it better next time." 

Mark murmured something but neither ginger heard him. "I liked being your pretty little slut," Mark whined louder, blushing uncontrollably.

"It's alright baby, you don't have to be embarrassed," Ben soothed, flicking Eoin when he laughed loudly. "It's important you know that we don't have to do anything until you're comfortable with us again."

"I want to have sex with you, I love having sex with you two," Mark complained, squirming until Eoin wrapped himself tighter around the brunette. 

"We can talk more later, baby," Eoin compromised, "is there anything else you need, baby boy?" 

"Sleep?" Mark asked, cuddling into his boyfriends and closing his eyes. Ben and Eoin chuckled before obliging their boyfriend and holding him close.

* * * * * 

"Such a pretty little slut," Ben gasped, gripping Mark's hips tighter and forcing him to grind down onto his lap. Eoin was sat next to the pair, watching on in joy and lust as he wrapped a hand around his aching length. 

Mark whined at the words, his hips stuttering as his orgasm built but before he could spill Bennie wrapped a hand around his throat and flipped him onto his back. "Daddy," Mark gasped, gripping Eoin's hand to ground himself. 

"Such a good boy," Eoin praised, slipping two of his fingers into Mark's mouth and allowing him to lather them in spit. Eoin was feeling particularly dominant today so Mark had the joys of having two partner's lathering him in attention. 

"What do you need, gorgeous whore?" Ben asked, covering two of his fingers in lube and stroking one against Mark's hole. 

"Please daddy," Mark begged. " Need you in me. Please daddy, please. I'll do anything just need you to fuck me, please daddy." As Mark begged, Ben slowly opened him on his fingers causing him to cry out more and more with each gentle brush against his prostate. 

"Come here," Eoin coaxed, pulling and twisting Mark until he was resting on his hands and knees, "good boy." Eoin tantalisingly rubbed his cock against Mark's lips, causing the brunette to let out a high pitch scream and beg again. Eoin fucked half his length down Mark's throat at the same moment Ben pushed in harshly behind him. 

Mark let out a long screaming cry around Eoin's cock sending vibrations racing through Eoin's body. Ben fucked deeply and purposefully into Mark pushing him further down Eoin's cock. Within minutes, Eoin was trying desperately to hold off his orgasm, Mark was moaning repeatedly and it was becoming harder and harder for him to resist. Mark hollowed his cheeks, swallowing around him and Eoin was undone. He came hard down Mark's throat, causing the later to cough as he drank down every drop. 

Ben wrapped a hand around Mark's throat, his grip tight and he pulled the brunette off his boyfriend. He tugged him until Mark's back was pressed against Ben's chest, his cock buried deep inside him. 

Mark screamed loudly, his eyes rolling back as Ben combined thrusting harshly with long squeezes of his throat. He gasped and spluttered yet still leant into the hand, loving the feel of ownership surrounding him. 

Eoin finally regained use of his legs and slid in front of his boyfriend, bitting down onto his shoulder and adding to the array of bruises and marks that lined the skin. He teasingly ran his fingers along Mark's cock, laughing harshly as Mark backed away, impaling himself further onto Ben. 

He rocked between Eoin's teasing hand and Ben's mesmerising thrusts, trying to avoid cumming without permission. "You can come, pretty whore, I'm almost done. That's it, come for us." With permission from Ben, Mark sprayed everywhere, blacking out slightly and barely noticing when Ben followed suit. 

Ben eased carefully out of his boyfriend, shifting him until he lying against Eoin. He pressed a sweet kiss Mark' lips before doing the same with Eoin and pulling away. "I'll be right back, babies, okay? Just need to get some water." 

Ben pulled on some trackies, heading out of the barechested and leaving Mark in Eoin's safe embrace. "You were such a good boy," Eoin praised, pressing kisses all over Mark's face.


End file.
